


The Power to Notice

by magicasen



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: You Watanabe doesn't have many secrets, but the ones she does are quite the doozies.Like being a witch! A witch who just so happens to be in love with her best friend...





	The Power to Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> When you asked for AUs based off of SIF cards, my mind jumped to my favorite You SR in the game: [idolized Animal You](http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/images/3/32/You_smile_sr1175_t.jpg)! 
> 
> The title of this fic also comes from that card's name. I hope you enjoy!

“Wow, You.” Chika clasped her hands around You's, and You felt dizzier from that than from drifting up here, a hundred meters over Uchiura. “You're the best swimmer at Uranohoshi, you know everything about ships, you design and make all our our costumes, you're a school idol _... and!_ And and, you're a _witch_!?” 

“Oh, it's really not a big deal!” You laughed. Chika's eyes sparkled like stars, and her grip on You's tightened.

“Amazing! You're really amazing. You're even better than μ's! No one shines as brightly as you. It's like I'm finally seeing you for the first time!” 

Then Chika leaned in, soft, warm lips meeting You's. You's mind ground to a halt, and Chika pressed closer. You's arms flailed out, but it was too late; her stomach dropped. She tried to grab for the broom, but it was too late, and she fell off.

You screamed, wind rushing past her, falling faster each second.

“I love you, You!” Chika shouted, face growing more distant the further You fell.

“Chikaaa _aaa_ ——!!!!”

* * *

“Oww!” 

You kicked against the sheets in an attempt to disentangle herself. She finally got one foot free, and then an arm, to reach for the blaring phone that had fallen under the bed.

Her alarm safely switched off, You groaned, rubbing the back of her head where she'd hit it falling off the bed.

“Unh...” 

Her body ached, and not in the familiar, comfortable, job-well-done way that hours of the pool or Aqours practice could do. No, it was the stiffness and pain that came from crashing straight into a hillside. The cuts where the tree branches had scratched her had healed over, but she wasn't about to poke them to find out how sensitive they were. Part of her wanted to lie down on the floor and go back to sleep—her eye lids were already drooping. But she could already see the sun just starting to rise, and if she wanted to get in time for her morning run, she should go get ready.

“Good morning, You!” 

You turned her head, her cheek resting on the carpet.

Juro cocked his head, looking at her.

When they'd met, You had asked the small snow owl what was up with his little star eyes once, because weren't owls supposed to have good eyesight? He had flapped his wings and pretended not to hear. The yellow stars had been unnerving at first, but You was used to his body language by now, which was currently radiating judgment.

“Good morning, Juro,” You yawned. “You're awfully chipper this morning.” 

Juro puffed up his chest. “Even I can recognize credit where it's due. Happy weekend, You Watanabe, Witch of the Eastern Mountains, collector of all the Lost Snow Eggs!”

“Thanks,” You smiled. “Flatterer!” 

It felt surreal, that her month-long quest had come to an end. You pulled herself back up to sit on her soft, comfortable bed and hugged her pillow.

“Weekend, huh,” she yawned, before pausing. “It's Saturday?”

“Yes, time to play video games and read manga all day! You deserve a break, after all your hard work. I could use some hunting time in the mountains, myself.” 

“A _break_!?” 

Juro spun his head around 180 degrees from where he'd perched on the bedside table. “Yes, a break. A day off?”

“A day off!?” You bolted upright. “No, no, but Dad will need help with loading the cruise liner for today's excursion. And the swim meet's in a week and the diving team only has until Tuesday to practice with the school pool, plus I was going to meet up with Ruby before lunch to go over costume designs for our next show, and Kanan wanted to test out the new choreography for our new song after she has her shift at the diving shop, and—oomph!” 

She fell back onto the bed, bouncing as she went.

“What was that for?” 

Juro hopped off her chest. “Did I say you  _deserve_ a break? I meant you  _need_ a break.” 

“Need a—hey! You can't tell me what to do!” 

“I can, and I should. Because, unfortunately, I _am_ your familiar, and it's my job to know these things.” He perched atop her pillow. “Magic takes a huge toll on your body's physical energy and spiritual reserves, and you've been out every night hunting Snow Eggs for a week straight. Not to mention how much you've been pushing yourself since we met. I should have been better about this, but gathering those Eggs was a priority. If you don't properly rest and recover, the next time you over-exert yourself, you'll be bed-ridden for at _least_ a week, and think of everything you'd miss out on then!” 

Bed-ridden? The real scary part was how easy it was to imagine it. Even the most intense training camps hadn't left her body this stiff and sore, conscious of every movement she had to take. You carefully curled her knees to her chest.

“I can't sit out for that long. Aqours would have to change their entire choreography.” 

“If that's what makes you listen to me, yes, think of Aqours.” Jurl clacked his beak. “Oh, I remember the days when my witches valued witchcraft over singing and dancing!”

“Aqours isn't just music!”

Juro hooted. “I've appreciated my share of human music, but even the best of it can't compare to magic.”

“Aqours _is_ magical. I know you're an old fart and think they're just a fad, but school idols can do the most amazing things. Even from Nowheresville, Japan, the whole country, no, the whole world, can hear our voices. Isn't that super powerful magic?”

“Okay, okay. I should know better than to argue with you on this.” Juro dropped You's phone in front of her. “For yours, Aqours', and _my_ sake, let your friends know you're taking the day off.”

Just one day. She'd be at one hundred percent by tomorrow, You told herself, even as she frowned at her phone.

“You'll see,” You said, finally opening up her messages. “School idols are witches in their own right!” 

* * *

She could envision it already. The theme would be a snowy day, white lined with the palest blue. Would it be better to have sheer material that flowed, or had a bit more volume? Well, snow piled up, didn't it? But it also was pushed around by the wind, tiny flakes falling on noses and outstretched palms.

You pushed her glasses up and leaned over, furiously scribbling different skirt designs. Maybe it could differ by subunit. It'd be good for Dia, Kanan, and Hanamaru to change up their image sometimes—they could have short, ruffled bottoms—

“You!”

You jumped, and didn't catch her pencil in time before it fell in the crack between her bed and wall. Juro flapped his wings as he was awoken, clacking irritably.

“Yooou!”

Chika waved up at her when You popped her head out from the window.

“Chika? What are you doing here?” You glanced at the clock. “Don't you have to watch the front desk this morning?”

“Can I come in?” Chika held up a plastic bag. “I brought oranges! And chocolate cake!”

“What kind of combo is that?” You muttered, before waving back at her. “Yeah, sure!”

“Who was that?” Juro asked as You sat back on bed and aimed crumpled pieces of sketch paper into the trash can. “Dia?”

You giggled. “I can't imagine Dia being the type to show up all of a sudden.” And especially not the type to mix chocolate with oranges. “No, it's Chika.”

“Your leader, right? Considering the type of person _you_ are, I wonder how she is.” 

You squinted at him, not being able to tell if she should take that as an affront.

“Well, I'm glad I finally get to meet your friends,” Juro said, peering at the framed photo on You's dresser of her and Chika in elementary school.

“Meet—no way! I'm not letting you meet Chika! I'm not getting Aqours caught up with this. Everyone has enough to worry about!” 

“Right, right. Don't work yourself up, I know what I'm doing.” 

“No, I'm serious!” You tried to shoo him out of the window, but Juro had disappeared already, and the door slammed open.

“You!” Chika shouted again, at the same volume as when she had been outside and two stories down. 

She rushed over, pushing her face right up next to You's. It was way too close to You's dream from last night, and You felt her face burning.

“Chika, you're too close...” 

“You're so red,” Chika sighed, and her palm was sweaty when she felt You's forehead. “And you're burning up! Shouldn't you be resting?” 

“I'm fine,” You protested. Chika pushed at her shoulders, getting her to lie down. “Ow, ow, ow!” You's body sank into the sheets, and she tipped her head back and closed her eyes as Chika set her things down on the table.

You cracked open an eye. “Riko's not here, too?”

“Nope! Just me!”

You waited for an explanation of how Riko was busy today, or that Kanan was working at the shop, or anything, as Chika plopped down on a cushion and began peeling oranges.

“Chika?”

“Mm-hmm?” Chika walked over to her on her knees. “Okay! Oranges are great for you! Now, say 'ahh'.”

You frowned as she accepted the orange slice Chika offered her and chewed slowly on it. “Are you feeling okay, Chika?”

Chika pouted at her. “What are you asking me that for? _You're_ always the one to make excuses and go 'oh, I have to study for this test!” or 'there's this costume I'm making' when you're sick. But you _never_ just say you're just feeling sick!” She stuffed another orange slice into You's mouth.

“Oh. Really?” You mumbled after she finished chewing, and something like a sneeze sounded from her dresser. You snapped her eyes over at Juro, nestled underneath her Ucchichi plush, turned his head toward her, like he always did when he wanted to mess with her, and blinked his wide eyes. 

Chika's shoulders drooped as You tried her best death stare on the owl. “Ahh, forget I said that. Maybe it was too far. I know you don't want us to worry, but it's not like I can stop!” Chika shrugged. “I was just remembering how I was always so bummed when you were sick when we were kids! You always had diving practice and excursions with your dad, even on weekends. We don't live that close to each other, either, so we couldn't hang out as much as we wanted to. Or, uh, maybe that's just me? You were always so busy, after all...”

You turned toward Chika. Chika was smiling down at her hands as she picked at the pith of the orange.

“Sorry, Chika. I didn't know...” You began. 

“But,” Chika interrupted, taking the orange slice for herself, “now we're old enough to take care of each other when we're sick, so it's fine, right? Instead of moping around at home, I can try to make my friends feel better! Growing up isn't so bad when you think of it that way!” 

It was just like Chika, to barrel past whatever she didn't feel like talking about. But it wasn't like You was much different, right? And Chika always managed to brighten the whole room just by being there. You ducked and tried to hider her fond smile, but she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how much she loved her best friend.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks, Chika. I am feeling better now.” 

“Great! Even so, you're going to need to wear your mask anyway! I don't want to get sick when we're watching!”

“Hmm? Watching?

“Yeah! I brought some of my μ's DVDs! I hope you're ready for your all-nighter!”

“Ah,” You said, and thought about whether she was up for staying up until 6 AM the next morning. As long as she didn't exert her body, there was nothing wrong with it, right? “Sure...” 

There was a squawk, and a sound like claws scratching wood from You's dresser.

“Huh? What was that?” Chika asked. “Did you get a cat?”

“Nothing! It's nothing! Probably the TV from downstairs! So...your live DVDs...” 

“Haha! Just kidding!” Chika gestured an okay sign with her hand. “I just brought one of them! You'll still have time for your afternoon nap! You're going to need your rest to recover, after all!” 

One of those DVDs still lasted at least three hours. You glanced over at her dresser, where Juro was now out of sight. She hoped that he got a crick in his neck, lying there.

* * *

The broom swayed as You kicked her legs. The feeling of the air between her legs made her lean back and perform a slow flip in mid-air.

You righted herself, and the moonlight glinted off the bracelet on her wrist. Chika had found it earlier after they'd gotten nostalgic and gone through old things. Back in junior high, they'd made matching ones. Blue and white was a good color scheme, You thought, holding it in front of her. A combination of the sky and the sea.

She stretched, yawning, and the broom swung a bit from her not concentrating. She didn't mind though. It was like being on a hammock, in that pleasant state of sleepiness when you were free to drift off, enjoying the drooping of your eyes and the feeling of the world lulling you to bed.

The wind was pleasant on her face, ruffling her hair against her neck as she peered below. The sight still stunned her from above, the sea water like glass from up here. An ice rink, almost, but swaying in a familiar, rhythmic motion, transforming beneath her gaze. The sleepy little town of Uchiura had gone to bed, too, the only lights left on little beacons in the night, on patios and lining the port. One of them was in front of Mari's hotel, the largest building in the Numazu area, modern and dazzling.

You didn't have a destination in mind, per se. But she liked the idea of it, the watcher of Numazu, Uchiura, and Uranohoshi. Aqours' guardian angel, even if Yoshiko would probably take offense to that perceived challenge.

She wasn't really supposed to be out, not after Juro's lecturing on how she was using too much of her magic. She felt better than this morning, at least, but definitely hadn't made a full recovery yet. 

But the soreness was nothing compared to the other ache. It was like when she didn't get in the water for some time. Her skin itched, her heart was jumpy, and all she wanted was to  _go_ , like she could escape her body if she went fast enough. 

When she'd described her love for swimming before, it had been easy to say that it was like flying. You knew better now, though.

A year ago, she never would have thought she could have felt like this about anything in her life other than swimming, and then Aqours and witchcraft came into her life.

She was really, really lucky.

“You! Yoooouuuuu!!!”

You jerked up, jarring the broom.

“Youuuuuuu!”

You swerved around, and at the end of the pier, Chika's mouth opened in a huge o.

“Oh, no,” You mumbled. Juro was going to kill her for not properly maintaining her barrier, and her only excuse was that she was tired. She gripped the broom tightly between her fingers and began to rise. The sky was almost entirely clear, but she could still manage to find some cloud cover...

“Wait! Hey! You-whoa!”

There was a giant splash from behind her, and You winced.

_It's fine! It's fine, it's shallow by the pier anyway._

“You!” The sound of treading water, and Chika spit out some water as she tried to call again, teeth chattering now. 

What was she thinking? Chika wasn't a bad swimmer--you couldn't be, not out here, but you didn't go deep into the ocean in the middle of the night!

You spun back, adjusted her broom handle, lowered her body as flat as she could, then dived. The wind blew past her face, filling her ears, and she had a single target.

Chika was chest-deep in the water now, and she had stopped in her tracks, her mouth still gaping wide.

You reached a hand out, and swept Chika up with a blast of ice.

“C-c-c-cold!” Chika shouted as You grabbed her around the waist, setting her behind her on the broom 

“You too!” You said, flinching as the water splashed on her. The wind made waves in a circle around them as she rose again. 

Chika shivered, clinging onto You, and You made sure to properly cast her barrier this time.

Chika lifted her face from You's back, looking down, and she tightened her arms around You.

You looked pointedly forward, and man, she'd messed up so bad. How was she going to explain this? And Chika wasn't talking either, stunned into speechlessness. 

A loud exhale broke the silence. “So, you  _can_ fly. Thank goodness!” Chika laughed. “I was so worried!” 

You turned her head back, to see Chika smiling into her shoulder. “Worried? About what?” 

“Well, you were so high up. I figured you were doing some, I don't know, sky-diving or paragliding or whatever! I just wanted to make sure you could get down okay!” 

“Uh, Chika...”

“Heh, maybe?” Chika scratched at her cheek. “Mostly I wondered if it was a dream. It doesn't matter if you shout in those, right? But then I fell into the water and that gave me a wake-up call!” 

Chika buried her face back against You's shoulder. “But, um! We're still flying.” Chika giggled nervously. “I'm not going crazy, am I?'

“I thought so too at first,” You said. “But no, you're not.” She'd gone at this from the wrong way, worrying how to cover this all up. Juro will just have to live with it, because if You couldn't trust Chika, then who could she? “Right. Promise me you won't freak out?” 

“Well, it might be too late for that. But if freaking out means I'll fall, I'll try my best...”

You turned back toward Chika and saw her dejected expression.

“It's okay,” You said gently, and she reached back to tuck Chika closer in to her. “I won't let you fall.” 

* * *

“So, you're a magical girl? Like in an anime?”

“When you put it like that...” You trailed off, suddenly self-conscious. In her dream, this would be the part where Chika kissed her. 

Chika had turned to her side, swinging her legs. She might have pulled off the casualness if she hadn't been so careful not to look down.

You matched her pose with Chika's. They were lazily floating over the water now, and You didn't know what there was to say, after revealing her double life as a witch to her best friend.

Chika leaned back and took a deep breath. “Whoa. Wow. Wow!” Chika scrunched up her shoulders and grinned. “Still can't say I'm not dreaming, but wow! But, If there's anyone I know who could secretly be a magical girl, it'd be you!”

“Eh? Me? How come?” 

“Well, you're strong, and beautiful, and everyone loves you,” Chika said, counting off on her fingers. “I'm sure if I'd seen you on TV as a kid, you would have been my favorite!” 

“Um, I really don't know if someone like me fits...” Even in Aqours, Dia was elegant and refined, and Riko was so pretty and gentle. Even Kanan fit the tomboy-ish type better, didn't she? “Besides, you always liked the leaders on those series, right? I'm nothing like that!” 

“But,” Chika insisted, “I liked the leaders cause they were so bright that everyone gathered around them! I wished I could be like that really bad!”

“Eh? The shining star leader? That sounds more like you, Chika...”

“Mmm, ahaha. No! You remember how when Aqours started, and we couldn't get anywhere? Even now, I can't believe we've gotten this far...even if we still have so much more to go. I knew I couldn't have done this on my own. It's only because everyone's here that I have the confidence to do this.” 

Chika nodded, making little agreeable noises. “But, You, you've always been shining on your own. Sometimes I think that if we'd been born anywhere else, we might not have become friends. Like I would have been left behind or something...mm. I'm so lucky to know you.”

“Ah.” For some reason, You's eyes stung. She blinked it away, and her vision got blurry again. The surface of the water was clear and beautiful, but inside of her was a storm, drenched and wild. 

“You? Did I say something wrong?” 

You thought of Mari, telling her to be more honest with her feelings, and took a deep breath.

“You didn't say anything wrong. I was just thinking, I don't know if I want to be someone who shines on their own.” 

Chika was watching her. You could feel it.

“It's not your fault,” she continued. “I don't want people to worry about me. It's better to be happy with your friends, right? But then, I don't...really share about myself. Not when I need to. Or when I want to. Even with being a witch, I was able to hide that super easily. I guess keeping secrets is pretty easy for me, huh?” 

She didn't know why she was doing this. Was it because they were floating a hundred meters over land, and none of this felt real? It was like a dream, and that made things sadder?

It was hard to think about it. It was so hard, and it felt selfish, because You knew that Chika loved her, no matter how much she opened up. She felt so silly, because she'd just been telling herself how lucky she was. But...

“Somehow, when I act like this, it makes me feel like I'm not really that close to my friends at all...” You quickly wiped at her eye with her glove, taking deep breaths. 

She couldn't just run away up here. Mari would tell her it was good for her, then, but hadn't she run away, too...? Without somewhere to run, all You could do was freeze.

The broom jerked, and You's arms flailed as she wrapped them around Chika, who'd tackled her around the side.

“I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, You!” Chika sniffled. “I don't want you to think like that at all!”

“I know,” You said, petting her on the head. “I know that, don't cry too!”

“Yeah, but!” Chika wiped away her tears with her palms. “I should have been better about this! I told myself that I can't just blindly look up to μ's and to make my own path, but I did that to my best friend. Just because I was so caught up in thinking I would always be the person on the side. That when t comes to myself, I just have to watch.” 

“You! I love you.” Chika said, and her face was scrunched up and so serious, that You couldn't help but laugh. 

“I know, Chika.” 

“No, you don't, You!” Chika was frowning now. “Because...I'm not honest either!” She leaned in, blushing, her hand wrapped tightly over You's. 

You's heart was beating in her chest. Were they really doing this? She might have fallen off right here and right now, if Chika's determined gaze wasn't keeping her trapped in place.

“No, I think I do know,” she finally said, and she slipped her hand out from under Chika's, just to wrap it back around.

After a long moment, Chika sighed, dropping her head on You's shoulder. You leaned her weight back on Chika.

Chika was kicking her legs back and forth, like an excited child, and she couldn't stop letting out happy little sighs. “Hmm. We can't tell anyone, can we...?”

You wondered which part Chika was referring to. That You could fly them hundreds of meters into the sky, or that the whole time, Chika wouldn't let go of her hand? She blushed. Either way, how would the rest of Aqours react...?

“For now, let's keep this just between us.” 

“Haah, that makes me so excited!” 

* * *

Chika slid off the broom onto her balcony, turning around.

“I wish we could have hung out even more!” Chika laughed, before sneezing.

“You have to make sure you don't get sick first. I can't believe you, jumping into the ocean like that. But maybe after you get better...”

Chika grinned back, rubbing her arms. “It's a date!”

You tilted the broom and leaned forward. Chika stopped shivering.

When they parted, Chika's face was flushed, and she tried and failed for a smile.

“Heh, h-how was it?” You shrugged. “That was my first time...”

Chika grabbed You's hand, and she scooted closer, and You nearly fell off her broomstock as she stumbled forward. She let the broom tip over onto the floor as she pressed closer into the kiss.

This time around, Chika's face was working in the most bizarre expression.

“Chika? What's wrong?” 

“Ummmmm! H-hi...” Chika was redder than she'd ever seen her, and You felt her stomach sinking as she followed Chika's gaze and turned around. 

Riko gaped at them from the balcony. She looked back and forth between them, completely baffled, and You's face started burning, and she was too aware of her lips and how hot they felt.

You had no idea what Riko would think or how she would react, and she began spluttering.

“Um, Riko, I-I can explain!”

“D-did you two just fly in?” Riko interrupted. “And You! What are you _wearing_?” 


End file.
